1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method of drilling and operating an oil or gas well, a method of preventing or minimizing contamination to the soil about an oil or gas well, using a kit to install, an impervious and reusable liner and apparatus therefor.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
A well may be created by drilling a hole with a diameter in the range of about five inches to about fifty inches. A drilling rig may be used to drill the hole. The drilling rig may comprise a drill string with an attached drill bit. The drilling rig may rotate.
When an oil or gas well is drilled, prior to drilling, a large pit is dug around the actual drilling hole to form what is known in the industry as a well cellar. The well cellar usually has a circular shape, but can also be rectangular. The well cellar can have a depth of approximately six feet, which can be shallower or deeper as desired. The diameter may be rather large, such as approximately fifteen feet or more or less, or possibly about six to ten feet or more or less. The well cellar can be positioned underneath a drilling rig, and may be used to contain equipment such as blow out preventers, valves, and other equipment associated with drilling and other well operations. The well conductor pipe extends through generally the center of the bottom of the well cellar into the ground below.
After digging, the well cellar is then generally lined with wood, concrete, or metal, such as sheet metal or culvert pipe, or a combination thereof. For example, the side or sides of the well cellar can be completely covered with a layer of metal, and then a layer of concrete can be poured into the bottom of the well cellar to form a floor. The wood, concrete, or metal layer provides structural support to prevent collapse of the surrounding earth onto the equipment. The lining of the well cellar acts as a sealing structure which allows the well cellar to collect fluids from the drilling rig and production equipment, such as water, lubricants, drilling mud, completion fluids, oil, and/or other fluids or drilling liquids, to thereby minimize or prevent such contaminants from entering the soil or ground.
In addition, a containment layer of rubber, elastic, plastic, or other suitable material can be placed on the surface of the ground surrounding the cellar, to thereby cover the ground and minimize or prevent the entry of contaminant materials into the ground. However, such a containment layer is not connected to the well cellar, and thus contaminants can pass under the containment layer at the edge or lip of the well cellar and then into the surrounding soil. The containment layer may be used in conjunction with a lined well cellar, or can be used in an unlined well cellar. In either case, the containment layer can be extended to cover or line the interior surfaces of the well cellar to form a sealing structure or layer that allows the well cellar to collect fluids from the drilling rig and production equipment, such as water, lubricants, drilling mud, completion fluids, oil, and/or other fluids or drilling liquids, to thereby minimize or prevent such contaminants from entering the soil or ground.